


Without Love a Dark wizard dies

by ILovewritingnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Roller Coaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Make you cry and drink straight from a wine bottle, Nostalgia, Pain, Sacrifice, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILovewritingnow/pseuds/ILovewritingnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During their sixth year, Harry senses a change in Malfoy - How far is he willing to go to help his arch nemesis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Love a Dark wizard dies

 

 

There is no way Draco bloody Malfoy would ever do agree to doing what Harry wants, he'd known this for quite some time. Now that things were this bad, now that there was no hope... now is the perfect time for desperate measures.

 

Close to midnight Harry took out the marauders map, Ron and Hermione were doing their prefect rounds and this being Thursday meant Malfoy would be on the seventh floor doing his rounds. Harry ran a finger over Draco Malfoy's name, throwing back the blankets he got out of bed dressed and ready.

 

Under his invisibility cloak he made his way out the Gryffindor tower, Malfoy was up to something and he had to stop him before he did something stupid. Through Voldermorts eyes Harry saw Malfoy getting the Dark Mark, since the start of term every time Harry looked at Malfoy the memory of the anguish on his face when he looked down at the dark mark against his skin.

 

On the seventh floor Harry sped up to walk besides Malfoy for his last round, Malfoy turned his head and stared at Harry as if he could see knew someone walked besides him.

This went on for weeks, it took some time for Harry to see what Malfoy's plan was. Telling Dumbledore was out of the question, if he did they would take Draco away. Deep in thought he kept walking when Malfoy stopped and had t rush to make it back, slipping in the door just as Malfoy closed it.

 

Malfoy walked over to the cabinet and opened it. Harry stifled a gasp.  


 

 

* * *

 

  


Draco picked up the bird cage and smiled to himself, it was an adorable bird, wondering if the room of requirement would provide bird seed he turned around. He froze where he was, Harry Potter stood there pointing his wand at him. Still clutching the bird cage he was unable to get his wand. 'How did you get in.'

 

'I've been following you for weeks,' Harry sniffed and rubbed a eye. 'I walk besides you when you do you rounds.'

 

Draco stiffened, 'You've seen it all then.'

 

'I have but I don't get it, do you hate me this much.'

 

'This is not about us.' Draco walked over to a table and put down the bird cage. With his back turned he upholstered his wand, swirling around he lifted his wand.

 

'Impero'

 

Dracos mind went warm and fuzzy the moment the spell hit. The shock at Potter's choice of spell left him open to the attack, he struggled even he had no true desire to escape the warmth filling him.

 

'Give in Malfoy, you're mine now.'

 

This can work in his favor, Potter can't take him to the headmaster now, he used an illegal spell. They'd throw him in Azkaban for this.

 

The room changed around them, Draco cursed but no words made it out. Even the room of requirement realized he no longer had control. Unsure why it changed to this room. A large bed sat off to the side and a fireplace crackled behind him making the room just as warm and comfortable as his mind.  


Potter came over and took his hand. 'Come here.'

 

Draco's muscles shook as he tried to throw off the curse, his body complied and in his own mind he screamed in rage. Trapped.  


 

'Put your wand away, you're not going to need it.'

 

He put his wand away, Potter's control sent shivers through Draco. He stood beside the bed helpless as Potter pulled back the covers.

 

'Er, so I'm not going to hand you in.' Potter reached forwards and after some difficulty slipped off his cloak, 'I know why you're doing this but I was hoping to give you a reason not to.'

 

Potter started undoing the buttons on Draco's school shirt, one by one they went. Potter tried to take the shirt off, Draco renewed his efforts to throw off the curse. His arm lifted and pushed Potter and he managed to step back, 'No.' That's all he got out before Potter's curse took control once again.  


 

Potter stared at him for a moment, 'you don't want me to see the dark mark.'

 

Doing the only thing he could Draco closed his eyes. Potter continued taking off his shirt.

 

'I know you got the dark mark, it happened over the holidays. I saw it, Voldermort threatened to kill your mother if you did not take it the dark mark.' The shirt came off and Potter moved in closer, running a hand over the scar on Draco's chest he bent and kissed it. 'I didn't mean to do this, I'd been following you and I knew you how upset you were.'

 

Draco opened his eyes and glared at Potter. There were things he wanted to say, things he wanted to scream.

 

'You can speak if you want.'

 

'What the fuck is wrong with you. Why are you doing this to me. How could you have seen that stuff.'

 

Potter shook his head and sat down, 'It doesn't matter how.' He gripped a handful of his own hair and pulled, 'you stopped fighting with me, you avoid me. I'm trying to help and you just won't listen.'  


 

'You're pissed off because I stopped fighting with you.'

 

'Yes, I am. For six years, you've always been there. It was nice.'

 

Draco was going to argue but he knew what Potter meant, 'I've been busy.'

 

Potter nodded, 'Take off your pants and shoes.'  


 

Outraged Dracos vision turned red, 'Fucking Merlin are you out of you mind.'  


 

'I don't know.' Potter started taking off his clothes.

 

Once Draco had his pants off he stood there staring at Potter in shock and embarrassment, Potter couldn’t take his eyes off Draco's green boxers.

 

'Get in the bed, and move over to the other side.' Draco slid into the bed, happy he had enough control to roll onto his side facing away from Potter.

 

His voice shook as he closed his eyes and mumbled, 'I haven't done this before.'

 

The bed dipped as Potter got in, 'Done what.'

 

Not wanting to give him ideas Draco shut his mouth.

 

'Speak.'

 

'Nothing, just get on with it.' Closing his eyes Draco tensed and waited for Potter to start. He felt Potter come up behind him push his crotch against him, then Potters hand ran over Draco's back.

 

'I've always wondered what you back looked like.'

 

Draco shuddered, reminding himself at least this way Potter can't report him.

 

Potter lent in close and whispered in his ear, 'Tell me what Voldermort wants you to do.'

 

It was hard to resist and Draco tried, he needed to delay the answering of that question, 'I can't Potter, please don't make me say.'

 

'You can trust me.' Potter's hand slid around and held Draco against him.

 

'Then take the Imperius off me.'

 

'No, if I did I'd have no grantee you would listen to me.'

 

'How can I trust you if you won't trust me.'

 

'Well let’s see.' Potters hand slid down the back of Draco's boxers and squeezed his arse. 'There are so many things I can do to you, things I want to do to you but I'm not.'

 

'Why not.' If Draco had something this big over Potter he would have already fucked him.

 

'If I did, you would never speak to me again.'

  


'Why would you care if never spoke to you.'

 

Potter removed his hand and shook him hard, 'Don't you get it, I like you.'

 

This had to be some sort of trick, Draco shook his head denying that, still hope flared in him. 'We're too different, I'm a dark wizard, you're light, I'm Slytherin you're Gryffindor.'

 

'Malfoy.' Potter ran his hand down Draco's back, 'I'm a dark wizard, always have been.'

 

Draco's mouth opened and then he shut it again, Impossible dark wizards need constant contact from other dark wizards. 'You're just saying that.' Even as he said it his magic told him it was true, he could feel Potter's magic, it resonated with his own.

 

'I speak parseltongue, the Unforgivables come easy to me, I am more comfortable with dark wizards and I crave their touch.'

 

Potter's heart beat against him, it would have taken a lot to admit that. 'That's why you missed our fights.'

 

'Yeah and when you fight that Malfoy mask drops and I love that.'  


 

Draco's head whirled with all this information, 'This doesn't change anything.'

 

'Fine then.'

 

Draco tensed waiting for Potter to do something.  


 

‘Get some sleep, goodnight Malfoy.'

 

The room went dark, and Potter didn't speak again. All that happened this night replayed over and over in Draco's head, hoping the Imperius curse would drop when Potter went to sleep Draco listened calmed his thoughts and listened for signs of deep sleep.  


 

* * *

 

 

Draco woke up, the room filled with sunshine, rolling over he sat bolt upright. Potter wasn't in the room and he was free of the curse. He dressed  


and with a firm grip on his wand he walked out the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - Please leave Kudos and comments. Tell me what you think, what I can improve on and most of all the concepts of this story you like (Then I can expand on them and take things further)


End file.
